


Huntbastian Kiss Meme Series

by Bells_Hunt



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderbending, Huntbastian, M/M, huntbastian kids, kiss, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bells_Hunt/pseuds/Bells_Hunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are several drabbles and ficlets I wrote for a kiss meme. There are all sorts of Huntbastian stories here, from more sweet, to more smutty, and a lot of different settings including one with genderbent!huntbastian and one with kids!huntbastian, young, adult, so on. Seemed silly to post them all in separated works. I hope you enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goofy Kiss

 

"Are you  _really_  going to do this??”

Nick whispers as him, Sebastian, and the rest of The Warblers pad cautiously. Over to the room which their co-captains had been sharing for three days now.

Sebastian rolled eyes.

 

"It’s summer! He can’t cat nap all day. He should be out there with us!"

Nick made a face.

"He’s going to kill us."

Sebastian ticked his tongue.

“ _Fine._ Stay behind then, cowards.”

"The boyfriend’s yours."

Sebastian grinned.

"Damn right he is."

 

They were all in swim trunks, and some of them were dripping water all over the tiles of the house they'd rented together, for the Summer. Sebastian’d been sure that that was one of the best ideas they'd ever had. To rent a house in the beach for the summer. 'Till Hunter slept three afternoons away on a row on him, making him grumpy and bored during the day. 

Seriously.

Why couldn’t he sleep in the morning like everyone else? If he’d be so tired by the afternoon, then he shouldn’t go running at six! Sebastian had it pretty sure in his head that Hunter had called this upon himself. As he opened the door, as slow as he could, _damn military senses,_ he hesitated for a moment though.

Hunter looked absolutely peaceful sleeping on his boxers. Gloriously gorgeous, uncovered and golden on sunlight. And Sebastian considered just telling everyone to go for a walk, and waking up his boyfriend on a very different way. However his courage was at stake.

He was sure Hunter would understand.

He hoped.

Plus the face on his imagination was just way too funny to let it pass. And maybe that’d teach Hunter to be more attentive to their vacation. And so he stepped in. 

He toed his way to the bed. The obscenely expanded water balloon nestled in his arms. And glanced back, pressing his lips. Nick looked a bit sick. Jeff snorted and offered him an encouraging gesture. Trent had already an ouch face. 

Sebastian took a breath, placed the balloon between his fingers, raised it above Hunter’s head. And dropped it.

There was a shout and Hunter sat up, coughing like a mad man, and cursing as he fought with a piece of rubber that stuck to his face.

"WHAT THE F-"

He stared at Sebastian with widened eyes, then over his shoulder at the rest of the boys.

There was a second of silence, and next they were running like crazy for their lives, with Hunter on their heels.

"YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY?!! I’M GONNA SKIN ALL OF YOU, ONE BY ONE!!"

They were all laughing. Specially Trent, Jeff and Sebastian. Or that, was, Sebastian  _had been_ laughing till slipped on the flooded floor, and fell right on his ass in the middle of the glass surrounded living room. The others were already outside, watching across the curtain walls, and he groaned loudly and complained, for a second. Before realizing he was screwed.

He still tried to get up, and run again. But Hunter’s hand clasped around his ankle, and then he was being pulled back with the force of a tsunami, and covered in the most deviously, fucking awful, torturous, cruel. Tickling.

He laughed and laughed, as he tried to stop Hunter. But Hunter’s fingers were unstoppable. He was laughing his lungs out, back arching, hands turning weaker and weaker as he tried to push the other away, because he just  _couldn’t think._

"Hun… fu-Hunt-ofhcuekc... _HUNTER!"_

When Hunter did stop, his face was covered in laugh tears, and his stomach hurt. His boyfriend stared at him with a glare, but Sebastian could see the chuckle wanting to spurt out. Still his voice was dread serious as he spoke.

"Are you sorry?!"

Sebastian raised his chin, and crossed his arms between them.

“ _Never!”_

Hunter raised his eyebrow.

"Then I guess I should keep going till you  _get_ sorr-“

"No!!" Sebastian palmed his hands on Hunter’s broad chest and tried to keep him back, as he shook his head determinedly. "No! Hunt, come on!! Please! Don’t do this, I can’t laugh anymore."

Hunter chuckled at last.

"Then say you’re sorry!"

"That won’t do."

Sebastian refused.

"Then I’ll tickle you to your death."

"Come on Hunt!! I’ve paid enough„ don’t you think?!"

He pleaded.

Hunter smirked.And the smirk turned into a grin. And then he was laughing before he’d finished saying:

"That might be true. At least I know you’ve already got a sorry ass."

Sebastian stared at him, while Hunter broke out in laughter. And then rolled his eyes as he just wouldn’t stop. _God! He was such a dork!_

"Your face! When you-hahaha _Oh GOD!_ You fell so good on your ass babe, I bet it’s bruised and it’s not even…" he gasped as he laughed. "…my fault this time!" 

"…You tri.. You trie… Oh my god! you tried to prank me and.. Hahaha, justice came to… Came to bite you… Right back in the ass!!!"

Hunter was barely holding himself up as he laughed. His face was still humid, but he didn’t care. He was just laughing it out, trying to not fall down over Sebastian. 

Sebastian hit his shoulder hard, sulking.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Hunter was chuckling breathlessly as he leaned in and aimed to kiss Sebastian’s sulk away.

Sebastian did let him, but Hunter was laughing so much, he was making a mess out of their kiss. And eventually Sebastian snorted and started laughing with him. He hit his shoulder again.

"GOD! Can you kiss me right?!!" He asked, as they both laughed generously. And Sebastian couldn’t stop better than Hunter, nor care for the reason why they were laughing. Although, admittedly, Hunter’s face as he woke up with the water balloon, was a lot in his brain as he did. 

They both laughed liked idiots, and tried to kiss. Hitting their teeth, scraping their lips, laughing into each other’s mouths, and letting the own kiss guide them further. When the kiss finally deepened, Sebastian thought that if he tried to tell anyone, they wouldn’t believe it. But at least now he knew the Warblers had had proof, that Hunter Clarington was a huge, incredible, goof.

 

 

 


	2. Hot, Steamy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Sebastian really shouldn't be doing this at such a place. Dalton trip.

 

 

They really shouldn’t be doing this.

 

All their Dalton colleagues were out there, all around the place, and they could enter at any minute. Plus Sebastian was pretty sure there was a rule against physical exercise in such a place.

 

They shouldn’t be doing this.

It was impulsive and they could even be sent home if they were discovered. Not to mention if Hunter still wanted to keep his straight facade this was a really big stupid idea. While he thought about it, he shifted closer into Hunter and pressed down his crotch at the hard bulge of the boy beneath him. His hands slipped inside Hunter’s swim trunks and squeezed it hard.

Hunter moaned into his mouth and bucked up into his room-boy- Sebastian’s hard-on. His fingers were gripping Sebastian’s hair so tight and demanding and the slim boy just wanted to melt away on his touch but there was a desire inside him, burning to take control and he sunk his teeth into Hunter’s lips as their tongues tangled so freaking hot.

Hunter’s free hand slipped down Sebastian’s soaking wet back and it should be gross but Sebastian couldn’t think of a reason why as his own hands rubbed over Hunter’s equally sweaty broad chest and their thighs slipped together, Sebastian getting a freaking deep stir as his inner thighs rubbed over Hunter’s rough ones.

The heavy steaming eucalypt smell surrounded them and Hunter’s fingers kept slipping on their grip of Sebastian’s wet hair. Their skins were burning and Sebastian was starting to get seriously dizzy. His nails scrapped Hunter’s scalp as they pulled back gasping and still reached out for sharing small wanting kisses.

"We’re going to faint." Sebastian breathed out.

Hunter nodded.

"Yeah." he mumbled between the wet sounds of their sloppy kisses.

"We’re screwed if they find out." the other tried again, weakly and moan-y as Hunter downed to make a huge bruise on his throat making him tremble as he licked it over murmuring another "…yeah…" and pull his boy back by the hair bossy and leaning to attack his mouth with another deep kiss, getting his mind back on who was boss there.

Hunter licked his mouth arch and leaned back, laying on the wooden bench of the small fancy dry sauna and letting Sebastian push his clothed bulge between his legs as they kept kissing madly. Sebastian felt dizzy again but didn’t pull away. His fingers gliding as they tried to grip to Hunter’s chest and ribs and Hunter did the same as he tried o wrap him with his legs.

They were so screwed.


	3. Then, There's Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't say you don't like it till you taste it.

“ _One kiss._ ”

Hunter warned as he looked down at Sebastian as if he was going to his execution. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a stuck up."

 

He whined, getting closer.

"You agreed, now you don’t have to look like I’m going to kill you."

Hunter sighed.

After months of teasing and speaking and bantering and fighting and really talking after all, Hunter had agreed to it. Sebastian said he couldn’t know if he never tried. And he promised he didn’t mean anything dirty with that. He made Hunter promise to give him one kiss.  _Just one kiss._ And then Sebastian would never talk about it again.

Hunter felt his stomach tighten. He wouldn’t be doing this just to make Sebastian stop teasing. Sebastian had actually been honest with him when them at last talked and Hunter figured what the fucking hell he might as well try just to prove to Sebastian and himself.

Or so he hoped.

"No tongues."

He warned for the hundredth time and Sebastian let air out.

"You have to shut up for long enough so I can kiss you." he reminded then pressed his lips together. "Look, I got it okay. Just relax."

Hunter nodded and breathed slowly but the damn balls in his stomach didn’t seem to loosen. Still he stared at Sebastian for a moment like an idiot till it got so incredibly fucking awkward and he ended up asking.

"Should I-"

"Just close your eyes."

He did.

He closed his eyes and kept them closed. 

There was a still moment and then soft heated lips were gently pressing over his own - much more gently than Hunter would have ever expected it to be. Hunter breathed out and let his lips loose for Sebastian as the other  pressed closer and laced their lips, sucking lightly. Hunter’s skin raised in goose bumps and his hair got up in his nape and arms, making him gasp into the incredibly careful kiss. 

Sebastian pulled back and it took a moment for Hunter to open his eyes. They stared at each other Sebastian looked a bit breathless before he raised his eyebrow.

"So…?"

Hunter licked his lips and gulped down.

"Inconclusive."

He mumbled. Sebastian raised both eyebrows this time.

"What?"

"Inconclusive." Hunter repeated more audibly and Sebastian stared till he snorted.

"In that case maybe we should…"

"… get another one to prove." Hunter agreed, stirred already.

Sebastian smiled, trying not to show his teeth, a little unsuccessfully and leaned in again. This time Hunter’s eyes fell close as soon as their lips met.

Sebastian reached out to taste his lower lip. Hunter let his jaw cede to the tentative pressure. And then, Sebastian’s tongue met his.


	4. Kiss In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter leaves Dalton and Sebastian tells him to never look back.

"I knew it was gonna rain! How did we let you drag us up here?"

"First, it’s hot as freaking hell the whole bus trip and now this!"

"It’s just a drizzle. Shut up."

Sebastian dismissed as they walked up the bare road. He himself was panting and despite the drops that just started to fall, his clothes were sticky and he was hot as freaking hell as Jeff had pointed out. 

 

He probably looked like a mess. A hot mess and the metaphor didn’t even made him snort. The whole thing was just depressing. He was already asking himself what the hell was he thinking when he made Jeff and Nick - because according to Jeff not even for Sebastian he was gonna be gone for a whole weekend and in a bus for a day and a half with no boyfriend - pack and leave to that insane trip. He really didn’t need the other two pointing it out as well.

"Just shut up and keep walking, we’re almost there." he lashed angrily before they said anything else.

And they better be almost there, he thought as he looked up to that freaking wall and gates that seemed so much closer twenty walking minutes ago. Fuck Colorado. Did everything had to be up a damn hill or mountain??? 

As it turned out though, they  _were_ getting there.

It took a while for them to convince the guard to go grab someone to allow their entering. Sebastian explained over and over again till he’d regained his breath and the stickiness in his body was starting to bother him. He was pacing by the time the third woman left saying she was going to try and resolve it. Jeff and Nick were sat down by the waiting chairs and very relaxed as they drank water and ate the biscuits one of them had offered. 

A shout caught Sebastian’s attention though and he stopped pacing and looked outside. There after the glass door and the open corridor, far in the unending grass, boys started to run and laugh as rain finally picked up and started to rage down in a soaking summer storm. He opened the slide door and stepped outside. The first pair of boys were getting to cover and laughed as they grabbed towels with what seemed an instructor and chatted about football.

They stopped and looked intrigued, realizing he was new there, but he didn’t even glance back.

Football.

He ignored the yells and calls telling him to come back and ran to the grass and into the storm. His muscles burned but his skin was relieved as the water soaked it down. He didn’t care about his tiredness. He didn’t care if he looked like a mess. He didn’t care about anything. 

He ran like mad towards the blurred bleachers ahead and then he stopped. 

Hunter looked up from the ground and stared at him, about 25 feet away.

Even from distance he looked even more tired than Sebastian.

Sebastian’s heart was pounding.

When Hunter refused to fight back for his place at Dalton and said he had to leave, Sebastian got so furious at him he never said what he was planning to the night he left. Instead he told him if he walked out than that he wasn’t to ever look back. Hunter had told him he wouldn’t, but when Sebastian’d woken up the next morning, there was a note over his books with Hunter’s Academy’s address and a phrase under it.

_If you ever want me to look back again._

It had took him five torturous months to pack up and get on a bus. He’d almost crossed the damn country but now he was there. And he looked terrible and they looked terrible and it was raining as fuck but who cared? 

Hunter was frozen in place, but Sebastian restarted running to close the space between them and before he got there, Hunter had left his helmet drop to the ground and smashed with him halfway.

Hunter let out an incredible breath and Sebastian clung to him, doing his best to be as close as he could, through Hunter’s big football shirt, his gear forgotten on the floor behind. Strong arms closed around him and Hunter smashed him in, crushing his face on his neck and not giving a fuck about the rain that was dripping all around their sweaty now cold scrambled selves.

"Do you wanna look back again?"

Sebastian wanted to sound cheeky and smart over Hunter’s ear, but he sounded shaky and unstable just like his throat and lungs and pulse felt and that was just cheesy, but he couldn’t help. Not much better than he could help his fingers from trembling as they tugged hard to Hunter’s shoulders.

Hunter pulled back and stared at him with a wide gaze. He opened his mouth and for a moment Sebastian thought he was gonna say something and it was gonna be something like What are you doing here and Sebastian would get so frustrated and disappointed and yell at his stupid face and it was cold and wet and he’d come all this way from-

Hunter crashed their lips together and then Sebastian didn’t feel cold at all. Fingers clenched on his wet hair and his fingers slipped as they scratched Hunter’s nape and shoulder through the shirt, pulling him even closer. They were hungry and desperate and bruising and not kissing properly at all. There was cold water getting in between their tongues when Hunter shifted deeper but he didn’t care. That was the stupidest cheesiest thing he’d ever done but as their tongues pushed against each other and Hunter’s hands closed around his hips and squashed their groins harsh he couldn’t regret it.

Instead he hopped onto Hunter’s lap and let those muscly arms hold him in place as he kissed him down demanding and possessively and wanting and didn’t stop even for breathing till the strong male voice had called them for the fifth time through the rain.

***

Hours later in the night as Sebastian sipped hot chocolate and Hunter sat behind him on bed kissing his neck, the boy almost hummed as he eyes closed with the warm contact over his skin, feeling almost completely paid back. 

They had to face a little lecturing but Sebastian didn’t even hear it, and later he’d sneaked in Hunter’s room because there was no way he’d done all that to sleep alone and hear Nick and Jeff giggle and make out all night. He stopped in the middle of his sip though and licked his lips.

"If you ever, ever leave me again, I’m going to fucking kill you." Hunter chuckled in his ear and kissed it as he went on. "I’m serious, Clarington. And I’m not even going to made the fucking trip back I’m going to send someone else to do it and it’ll be cold and efficient."

Hunter laughed softly and pulled him in closer biting at his nape.

"Sound and clear, sir." he got Sebastian’s mug and put it aside, turning him around and pressing their foreheads as the other easily straddled over his lap. He looked at him for a moment then said serious. "I’m not going to leave again." 

Sebastian tried to hold back his grin and instead he just kissed him. Hunter let his body fall behind and tugged covers over them as he kissed him back.

Tomorrow he had some calls and packing up to do.


	5. Romantic Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian sends his best friend to a dead end. Only fit that he'd help him out of it.   
> warning: for 15 yo huntbastian.

"God, you suck at this."

Hunter stared at Sebastian from the changing room mirror and rolled his eyes angrily as he got back to changing out from his audition Romeo outfit. 

 

"You were the one that convinced me to freaking do this so shut up."

Sebastian snorted and walked closer to his best friend, helping him out when he got hooked in the tight clothes. 

"Well you had to find something to do now that you won’t be playing football for a while." he shrugged, the smirk unable to get out of his face.

Hunter huffed and walked across the room to get a bottle of water on his backpack, only dressed in Romeo’s tights and shirtless. Sebastian’s breath picked a little.

"Romeo and Juliet. How did I let you drag me to this. And what was wrong with my performance anyway??" he asked, irritated.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"It was supposed to be a  _romantic_ _kiss_ Romeo, do you call  _that_ a romantic kiss?!”

Hunter tensed jaw and looked away suddenly very interested in shuffling with his bag. He felt Sebastian approaching but didn’t look up.

"But you’re right, I did put you in this so I guess I might as well help."

"Help?" Hunter finally turned to him, a little indignant but ended up losing his breath completely as he was faced with Sebastian way closer than he thought he was. "What are you doing??" he asked suddenly, shoulders tensing.

Sebastian was really close now and he couldn’t really blame the look on Hunter’s face. His own fifteen year old heart was stumbling on his chest. He’d thought of doing that so many times as they grew up, but he never really did got around to it. He stepped forward once more so they’re legs touched and their faces were really close.

Hunter gulped.

"You are gorgeous."

Hunter’s brows screwed together and then Sebastian kissed him. It wasn’t hurried or strong it was tentative but wanting. Their lips laced together and Hunter found himself pressing back as Sebastian’s hand found his jaw to cup and he closed the gap between their bodies after all.

They barely even moved, just fitted lips again without even sliding them and pressed once more, testing, wanting, experimenting. When they did broke apart, they were both a little hazed and Hunter’s head was dizzy. Sebastian panted softly over his lips.

"That was a romantic kiss." he licked his lips and stepped back, smirking but it was still a bit shaky. Hunter breathed in, gasping and looked at him confusedly for a moment, then gulped and threw his back pack over his shoulder.

"Well." he said a bit breathless. "For the record." they started walking out together and Hunter was a little flustered though mostly guarded up. "You were a much better first kiss than that girl." he shrugged and Sebastian’s eyes widened but Hunter had already disappeared to his advanced math class. 


	6. Kiss Along The Hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadley Clarington and Sidney Smythe share another normal afternoon.   
> warnings: for fem!huntbastian and fem!smut

Hadley had no idea how they’d ended up like that. 

 

Still there seemed to be no reason or how to let her mind wonder as Sidney landed another mark on the space just under her jaw and moved to behind her ear, making her lids flutter and  back raise as she let her fingers grip the back of her thigh. 

“ _God,_ Sidney…” she complained, low, turning and biting at her earlobe hard making the girl on top of her squirm.

She never planned to happen like this. It just kinda happened.

Kinda like the kiss on the pool, or the massage post lacrosse game that ended up quite out of hand, or that hormone peak day and the endless teasing that came out of Sidney’s mouth and ended up with Hadley attacking her after dinner and screaming as she had her first real earth quake orgasm.

It wasn’t supposed to be like that.

Honestly she had a very good plan. Moved into a all girls school so she could have a break from boys and focus on what was really important. But from the first night with her new roommate and the discreet but insistent and smirky looks, she knew she had just failed completely on that task.

She didn’t like girls.

She repeated to herself as she gripped Sidney’s hair and kissed her deep, pulling her head down and arching her body up so their teen soft skin would meet head to toes and their breasts press together, making Hadley squirm for the fact she wasn’t topless like Sidney yet, just as they gasped into each other’s mouths.

It was just something about her.

Was it something about the way Sidney knew all the right buttons to push, or something about the way she smiled as she did so? Her dizzy brain couldn’t tell. 

"No, not there." she commanded, panting as she tugged on Sidney’s hair to keep her from marking her collarbone. "I want to wear a dress on Warblers dinner tomorrow." she said breathy. Sidney grumbled but nodded, moving on. 

It had started almost as nothing that day.

It was a lazy afternoon. Hadley had been reading in her bed, just her bra and mini shorts on as it was incredibly hot day, when Sidney walked out of shower and their eyes met when the other caught her staring through the mirror. From there to a smirk and towel dropping to the floor followed by book was just a second, and before she knew it Sidney was over her and so was her favorite shampoo smell and inches and inches of fresh soft skin.

"Not like they don’t all hear you when we’re doing it." she sighed as she bit over Hadley’s ribs and the girl’s breath caught almost on a dry sob of surprise making Sidney smirk as she proved her point. "You’re such a screamer."

"Shut up." Hadley protested but it was a little ruined by the loud moan she let out as the other’s tongue sneaked into her navel. Her thighs shook and she breathed in. "Fuck… You know me too well." she complained on a low whine, and Sidney chuckled. 

Her green eyes watched Hadley as she closed hers and laid back, the warm golden light soaking her slim curvy body and honey-blonde hair. She smiled lightly as her eyes downed again despite all the protests, Hadley’s fingers were soft and careful as they entered her hair and massaged her scalp making her tremble.

It made her wonder if Hadley was really as unfocused as she pretended to be. She answered as she spread kisses up and down her stomach.

"Of course I do baby, and I will always know you so much better than all those boys you pretend to give a shit about. That’s why you keep coming back, isn’t it…?"

Hadley opened her mouth to retort something acid but just right then, Sidney’s mouth found it’s way on a wet flicking tongue and pressed kisses and scraping teeth path all along Hadley’s hipbones and her heels dug into the mattress in response as she let out the loudest moan yet and her eyes rolled.

“ _…G-GOD! Sidney…!…!”_

She sobbed loudly as the other abused her oversensitive trail of skin. Sidney chuckled again, louder, against her lower stomach making her squirm once more but her smirk was more of a fond grin than anything else as her fingers hooked on Hadley’s shorts and started to slip them down.

"Such a screamer." she debouched.

Hadley tugged her hair harsh and her loud unworried laugh was engulfed by the other’s anxious lips as she pulled her up and rolled them over. 

"We’ll see who’s a screamer." she hissed over their panting wet lips before plunging them together again and burying her pianist fingers over her bare ass-cheeks.

Sidney grinned madly into their kiss and closed her arms around Hadley’s shoulders, as her legs contorted over the mattress feeling the bruising squeeze and yielding completely to Hadley’s pure strength and will. 

That was a match she didn’t mind losing.


	7. Kiss Along The Hips II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter hates Saturday mornings.

It’d been the worst of days. 

His phone hadn’t rang. It’d taken him about half an hour running around the room and turning it upside down to figure out his riding boots were still outside, where he’d put them to dry after clean up. His coffee’s cover wasn’t well fitted and had dropped, leaving him with a caffeine soaked shirt and it’d taken him another ten minutes to find his alternate uniform shirt and clean the mess of the now stained one.

 

When he’d finally gotten to polo class, he tried to explain his delay and pleaded Mr. Jonson to let him out earlier but it was useless. He was made to go through the whole routine and  by the time he left there wasn’t any left to change, so he’d taken the car and drove like mad to meet his father, making a slight fuss as he’d entered the fancy cafe in riding boots and pants and polo shirt. 

As usual his father lectured him about half an hour and Hunter bit his tongue not to blurt out that he couldn’t be less interested in seeking out a suitor to form bonds with during college, and that if his father didn’t insist them to meet every damn Saturday morning he’d be happily waking up his  _boyfriend_ with kisses by then.

But also as usual he didn’t say any of that. He nodded and said.

"Yes, sir."

When asking for his breakfast he’d forgotten it was his father he was eating with and ordering blueberry integral pancakes instead of bacon and eggs had been just another big mistake. As it had to check his phone automatically when it buzzed, and completely forgetting he should be paying attention to what his father was saying.

The fact the text was a fresh out of  shower Sebastian picture didn’t help either.

When he finally made his way back to Dalton - not before getting hit on by the waiter and having to gulp down his anger as he listened to his father’s disgust all the way to the parking lot - he felt like it’d been a week since he left and not 5 hours. 

He made his way up the stairs and his head was buzzing. 

As he opened the door to their room though, everything fell silent. 

He closed it behind him and sighed in relief.

The curtains were barely open. It was almost mid-day and the  room had a dim golden light to it that just invited to leisure. He stepped in tiredly almost stumbling on his way, and took his boots off, jumping in one foot then the other, as he walked towards the bed. He stopped beside him and smiled.

Oh yes.

This. This was why days like this were worth it.

His eyes lazily let the image of every inch of Sebastian’s completely bare body sink into his brain. His boyfriend was asleep and completely given, peaceful, and he smelled wonderfully like home.

Hunter slowly crawled up the bed over his form, careful not to wake him and smiled as he downed his head and smelled him in, nuzzling his stomach, not caring for one second that Sebastian had gotten the sheets humid. 

Sebastian shifted a little but his chest still went up and down in absolute calm. Hunter’s chest swelled with gratefulness as he took in his sleepy face. Before Sebastian those days were nothing but a reminder of what his whole future was going to be like. Now, six months after meeting him, they were nothing but a reminder of how much Hunter had to be grateful for and how different from that his life was going to be.

His eyes trailed the path of the sun light over his slim form and finally stopped over his hipbones and his whole body stirred. There was almost nothing he loved more than Sebastian’s hipbones.

"Are you just gonna keep looking or are you gonna do something about it?"

Hunter grinned as he heard the sleepy, grumpy, with a smile note, deliciously rough voice that came from up but he didn’t look. Instead, he downed his head and let his skin rub and nuzzle into Sebastian’s till his lips found their way into treasuring with soft thick-lips-kisses all the way along his hips. 

There was a hum above him, and fingers started to caress his hair right from behind his ear and temples as if they knew the headache under them. As Hunter kissed him as if he was the most precious possession his lips had ever touched, Sebastian smiled lazily and closed his eyes, sighing. 

He hated how those Saturdays got to Hunter. But he loved the fact that he’d always come back so gentle and  _intense_ it made his head spin. It was a nice change from their usual rough, dirty, brute amazing sex. He had to admit it had it’s awesomeness as well. And a nice soothing for all the marks he was left with by the week.

Hunter kissed him under his navel and just stayed there, breathing in. Sebastian smiled amused to the fact that if he stayed there much longer he’d get a sticky cheek very soon, for the deliciousness of his hot breathing on his lower stomach was making a fantastic, if lazy, come back of his morning wood.

But Hunter didn’t seem to mind and Sebastian just kept on caressing him as he kept on kissing his hips and occasionally pressing to his stomach and eventually starting to rub his face and lips, calmly, against Sebastian’s warm silky brand new hard-on. 

The brunet only let his legs spread a bit more giving him more access, stretching out like a cat, and caressed his boyfriend’s nape and shoulders, massaging them slowly as he murmured.

"I love  you too, Hunt."

And broad shoulders untangled under his fingers as Hunter’s whole body finally relaxed. And Hunter felt as if his Saturday morning had really after all, started.


	8. Eyelid Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter and Sebastian have parenting adventures.

"Fuck, how do you do this so easy?"

"Shhhhhhh… Watch your language." 

 

Hunter glared at Sebastian as he continued to gently but rhythmically bounce and pace around the room. As his eyes met the exhausted form and face of his partner though, he couldn’t not chuckle. Sebastian was jumbled over the armchair and he looked like a mess. His hair was damp and scrambled, there were dark marks under his eyes and he looked absolutely hopeless as he watched Hunter across the room, with an incredulous face. Hunter grinned as he realized there was talk all over his cheek and shrugged, continuing to rock his arms gently.

"That’s because he likes me."

He smiled brightly. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he forced himself to get out of the chair and start to give the room a somewhat organized appearance. “You must give him vodka or something.” he waved his hand in dismissal and Hunter chuckled again, nuzzling the perfect skin of his baby’s forehead. 

"Also because I chose him the best shampoo in the world. He smells amazing."

Sebastian smiled lightly but he still shook his head as he folded clean baby clothes on the bed. 

"You keep bragging and I’ll let you try and give him lunch tomorrow."

Hunter made a face and Sebastian smirked knowingly and raised his eyebrow.

Luke was a terrible 8 months old and he only accepted specific things from specific daddies. Sebastian had been trying to tuck him to sleep for almost a year now but no matter what he did, Luke would cry his lungs out till Hunter got home and held him. On the other hand, he wouldn’t eat anything that Hunter offered him, he’d drop everything on the floor and giggle the louder, the more of a mess he made, whilst Sebastian had to just reach out his hand or spoon in offer and he’d open his mouth eagerly. 

It made their lives difficult as they always had to be around him in specific times, but watching his sleepy face as his tiny fingers clasped around Hunter’s shirt, the detective couldn’t really complain. He sang low for him and Luke seemed to appreciate the way his low voice hummed and vibrated his large chest, as he nuzzled closer and closer to it. Sebastian couldn’t really blame him. He liked that way too much as well when they lied by the couch, and Hunter always started to hum unconsciously while doing crosswords and Sebastian read about Justice System. 

"Okay… I think we did it." Hunter whispered, and Sebastian looked up as he started to bend over the crib.

“ _No!_ " he hissed, low and Hunter startled glaring at him when Luke shifted a little and soothing him with caresses. 

“ _What…?!_ " he asked in a new whisper, frozen in his bent position, but Sebastian was already by his side and taking the baby from his arms. He glared back and his expression softened as he looked down at the little boy.

"You gotta give him eyelid kisses." he said, serious.

Hunter raised his eyebrows.

"Wha-"

“ _Eyelid kisses._ " Sebastian repeated impatient. "One for each lid, one for his forehead, so he won’t have bad dreams." he rustled. Hunter looked confused but Sebastian didn’t seem impressed. "I’m not coming here to rock him back to sleep if he wakes up. And I’m not taking the blame if you get to work late for that." he declared. Then gently nuzzled their baby before placing slow careful kisses over his eyelids, one then the other, closing his own eyes as he did it and kissing his forehead as well, murmuring. "Sweet-dreams, baby boy. Faites des beaux rêves, petit garçon." 

He slowly motioned to Hunter to take him back and Hunter did so, watching as he shifted into his chest as he did it and letting the tip of his fingers run over his brown hair, shaking his head slightly. He looked back at Sebastian with a questioning face and Sebastian nodded. Hunter leaned in to put him in the crib after all but stopped for a moment and thinking twice, also gave him light eyelid kisses. 

"Sweet dreams, little cub." he wished gently and then placed him over the mattress, putting his cover and letting him grip to his teddy bear. As he straightened back, Sebastian slowly hugged him from behind and placed his chin over his shoulder, looking down with him.

Hunter let his hand place over Sebastian’s in his stomach and caressed it, turning his face to nuzzle the side of his.

"Time to put my other big boy to bed."

Sebastian said against his ear in a way it made him stir. He offered him a mix of smirk and grin, touching their noses.

"Do I also get eyelid kisses?" he asked, restraining the will to snort. Sebastian ticked his tongue at him and pushed him towards the door, as they both left the room with only the night lights on. "No you don’t."

He answered, as he carefully closed the door before smirking at him and pulling him in by the shirt and tie as he walked backwards to their room.

"Because  _you_  I don’t mind to search for me in my bed at the middle of the night.”

Hunter grinned and they were laughing and kissing before they even reached the door.


	9. Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has known Hunter for four years of his short life, but at seven years old he still knows him better than anyone else.  
> warnings: for kid!huntbastian and mourning.

Hunter was trying really hard not to let a tear out. His eyes were down, welled up, and his small hands were clutched in balls. His eyebrows were furrowed in a highly focused expression and his thick lips were pressed in a hard line. His throat was a knot. 

 

Sebastian watched his best friend with concerned green eyes as he kept in silence, standing stoically in his black suit, one his mom would normally only put him in for weddings. He didn’t really know what to do. So he’d been silent by his side, staring  at him as intensely as Hunter was glaring at his shoelaces, and holding his hand. 

He glanced at the window from over his friend’s head and he could see Hunter’s dad’s car on the sidewalk, he heard voices downstairs and from the way Hunter’s knuckles went white he knew his friend had heard it too. He knew he was doing everything possible to be a big boy and not cry.

Sebastian squeezed his hand tighter.

He had never, ever seen Hunter cry, not a single time, since they met when they were four, still in those three years he’d seen  _that_  face a lot.

It was a defiance, a way to harden his whole body and cluster it as if to keep tears away by sheer force. He’d seen it whenever Hunter would fall or hurt himself, when his parents would say ‘no’ whilst asked for something he was really excited about, and now. 

Nonetheless, Hunter looked like he was losing the battle this time.

He seemed to be getting tenser and tenser by the second and as they both could hear the steps up the stairs Sebastian knew he had to do something. Hunt would hate for his dad to see him like that. He thought for a moment then breathed in with sudden determination and leaned in.

He pressed his fresh lips against Hunter`s soft cheek and his breath stopped for good five seconds, a lifetime, before he pulled back. 

Hunter blinked, gasping for half a moment. He could suddenly breath again and the surprise of the sudden move and sch warm sensation had completely dried his eyes. He looked at his friend but Sebastian only looked back and then his dad was there and his friend had let go of his hand.

Hunter walked to him, a little hazed in his moves, but his dad only hugged him tight, crouching and then he was the one letting out painful sobs on his son’s small shoulder. Hunter held him as tight as he possibly could, his feet getting a bit off the ground as he pulled his dad in by the neck and from over his shoulder he could see Sebastian still sat at his bed. His fingers clutched his father’s shirt and he pressed his face into his broad shoulder, crushing his eyes closed a second.

"It’s okay daddy…" he promised weakly, just like his dad did when he broke his leg a year ago, squeezing his father with short arms. "It’s gonna be okay, grandpa is okay now." he looked up at Sebastian one more time and the other nodded at him. Hunter nodded back and gave him the lightest soft smile, which Sebastian shuttled with his lips pressed and another nod. Then he got up and hopped downstairs to go and help Hunter’s mother with arranging the food in trails.

Upstairs, Hunter let out a relieved breath and held his dad even tighter, his cheek still warm, keeping the cold away from his chest.

_It’s gonna be okay._


	10. Gentle Peck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter wants to be late for college again like he used to be. Sebastian is taken by surprise.

"Okay, I’m going now. Don’t be late."

Hunter said automatically as he leaned to kiss Sebastian goodbye, landing a gentle peck on his lips. 

Sebastian merely pressed back before he downed to look at the news on his hands again, murmuring.

"Won’t." 

 

Hunter creased his forehead for a moment as Sebastian flipped through the newspaper, uninterested and thoughtful. Feeling his gaze, the other glanced up, confused.

"What?"

Hunter licked his lips for a moment, then shrugged, pressing the handle down slowly. 

"Nothing…" he hesitated. 

If this was some time ago they’d be still on the couch right now, or possibly not even gotten out of bed yet and Hunter would have to skip his first class, but he wouldn’t really care. Sebastian wouldn’t let him out of his hands for long enough to get ready. Now there were mornings they’d barely look at each other. He looked down for a second then turned to go.

"Hunt…?"

He stopped on the doorway and stood there looking out, wavering for a moment. Then he dropped his backpack on the floor and turned around, pushing the door closed and strolling back to the couch. Before Sebastian could ask again, he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him in harsh, crashing their lips. Sebastian felt his skin stir as Hunter smashed their lips and invaded his mouth, smashing their bodies together before encircling him and lugging him in with large arms around his hips, bending over him as he overtook him entirely.

When they broke apart, Sebastian was dizzy and panting, hands clutching to Hunter’s sweater to keep himself up, eyes hazed, watching Hunter’s closed, feeling their foreheads together and Hunter’s breath on his lips. He slowly brought a hand up and cupped his set jaw. 

"What was that for…?" he asked breathy.

Hunter shook his head and instead of answering, pulled him in and kissed him again, this time bumping them into the couch and diving into his body and mouth as he kissed him, letting his hand drag forcefully under his shirt. His famished lips engulfed Sebastian’s as he sank in, pushing his tongue further, head tilted in dominance and Sebastian’s nails scraped his nape and scalp.

Sebastian chuckled breathless when Hunter pulled back again.

"Well…"

Hunter smiled, shutting him up again with yet another kiss, taking revenge on the scrapes by biting his lip hard and then his chin and throat, sucking a deep mark on his collar bone. When Sebastian was writhing under him, toeing his feet and tugging hard at his clothes, he let go with a wet sound and looked at him, distress slowly sipping out as he watched his boyfriend’s ravished look. He kissed his cheek and smiled against it.

"Now I should go." he gave him another light peck but this time, Sebastian pressed back with will and smashed Hunter down on him tight before appeasing and letting him up.

Hunter grinned to himself as he adjusted his clothes and then picked up his bag from the floor. He looked up and back at Sebastian and raised his eyebrow. “Be home and ready, tonight.” he smirked. “I’m taking you out. Eight o’clock. Don’t be late.”

Sebastian looked back at him, now flustered and hazed out, nodding as he panted. And this time Hunter had his whole attention as he answered.

"Won’t" in small puffs. 

Hunter’s smirk grew and as he took the elevator outside he couldn’t be more pleased for being five minutes late for class for the first time in months.


	11. Upside Down Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian breaks his word. Hunter gives him a last warning.

"HUNTER?! Oh God, please be you…! HUNT!"

Hunter frowned, as he dropped the keys over the counter. Wha-? He let his bag fall on the couch and walked in the apartment, tensed up.

"Sebastian…?"

"Here!"

 

His step stuttered as he got to the living room.

Hunter crossed his arms, expression set.

"I can’t  believe you."

"Thank fuck you’re back." 

Sebastian looked back at him, begging eyes and flushed face. Hunter rolled his eyes and walked further. 

"Honestly, Sebastian, how many times have I told you not to-"

"Hunt. Shut up." he reached out with an exhausted arm. "Hunt please, just shut up and help me." he begged. 

He’d been trying to get away for twenty minutes. Standing completely upside down for fifteen now. His face was red, he was sweaty and his legs were trembling with the effort of keeping him hooked, getting more and more dormant as time passed. 

Hunter shook his head and walked to him, Sebastian clang to him as soon as he was close enough and let out a shaky relieved breath. Oh God. Hunter lowered himself in front of him till their faces were leveled, eyebrow risen.

"You’re an idiot." he stated.

Sebastian sighed.

“ _Hunt._ ”

Hunter rolled eyes again.

"First tell me you’re never doing that again when I’m out." Sebastian stared at him, in disbelief but Hunter only stared back. "Go on. I’m waiting. I have all afternoon." 

Sebastian opened his mouth and closed it again, re-thinking his snarky comment. He wasn’t really in position to complain.

"I." he looked away, hating to say it. "I will never do that again when you’re not in the house." he would have crossed his arms if he had energy enough to pull them up and let go of Hunter’s forearms. Hunter seemed to consider his honesty before nodded.

"Fine."

Sebastian sighed, and he was ready to thank him when Hunter pulled his face in and kissed him.

He still had no idea how didn’t fell right then. 

Hanging from Hunter’s exercising bar, hooked by his knees and completely unable to do another crunch to grip to the bars and save his life, and suddenly not caring for the first time in half an hour.

His head pounded twice as hard as Hunter fitted their mouths together and kissed him hard, punishing and dominating and the best fucking kiss he had given him yet. Sebastian could smell Hunter’s skin and he reached deep as he cupped his head so he could push forward with some result other than push Sebastian back as a whole.

When he popped back, Sebastian was dizzier than all the time hanging had gotten him. He panted and Hunter smirked.

"If you don’t get me down from here and fuck me right now I will never ever let you fuck me again."

Hunter chuckled.

"Or I’ll save your life if you let me fuck you for the rest of it."

Hunter flushed and his smirk was more smiley than snark. Sebastian blinked for a moment but before he could really process the info, Hunter was getting him down and he cursed as the blood flowed quickly to his limbs making him stretch in pain.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Hunter laughed as Sebastian gripped to him like a little monkey and he carried him to the couch, falling them both on it heavily for as strong as he was Sebastian was still taller than him. 

They looked at each other for a moment and Hunter shook his head.

"You’re a complete idiot."

Sebastian frowned and kicked him with his heel.

"Shut up." he smirked. "I might be, but you still want to fuck me for the rest of my life." he grinned, deviously and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

He repeated before letting Sebastian pull him in and gladly kissing him deep in exchanging for talking about it. 

As he hooked his fingers in Sebastian’s shorts he was sure that he was definitely going to grant his plea this once.

Just this once.


	12. Kiss With A Fist

 

 

 

 

They had been fighting for weeks now. The Warblers didn’t even remember how it started. Sebastian would simply say, Hunter was a control freak and a uptight dick, every time someone asked him. Hunter would rant on about how such an incredibly disrespectful brat Sebastian was. 

 

Every Warbler practice was a war. Hunter and Sebastian padded over a blade. Sometimes - most of times - it’d start with Sebastian defying Hunter. Keeping sat when he ordered the boys to practice the new routine. Asking loudly if Hunter had come with the new song idea while in the bathroom with dysentery. Doing the assignments half-assedly. Or doing his part in a way to cloud the current solo.

Hunter would pretend to be cool, but his jaw would get more and more lined, and his fingers balled in fists that became progressively tighter. 'Till his knuckles were white fury colored. And then he’d explode and both of them would yell at each other, until one of the boys was brave enough to tell them to just  _freaking stop!_

Other days, however, it’d start with Hunter making a mean loud comment, just because. On these days, Sebastian would just stare at him, before blurting out a comment that let out a whole bigger chunk of bitterness and anger than his eyes did. And had half of the boys holding Hunter back, and keeping him from following the other boy all along Dalton’s corridors. As Sebastian would turn his back and simply leave the room. 

Those days were worse.

Those days were worse because while Sebastian’s humor was sharp and degrading, it always had a cheeky humor to it. It was supposed to be funny. Hunter’s insults weren’t supposed to be funny. And they were way crueler for that. They weren’t low, but they were blunt and striking. And they’d turn Sebastian into a fury storm no one wanted to face, for the rest of the day or days sometimes.

And when the boy was cooled down, he’d pick up his game with doubled dedication. It was a sick cycle.

 

 

Today was one of these days.

 

But this time Hunter miscalculated. He pushed further than he’d thought. A little too much. A little too long. Sebastian’s little brother and sister were brought into it, with a dryness and lowness that Hunter didn’t usually had. All the classy stance from his angry blurts wiped out because he was just so  _frustrated._

It came so fast he barely saw it. Sebastian stood up and walked to him, pushing the boys in his way and asking.

“ _What did you say?!”_

Hunter’s blood was spiking. He stood as well, in a swirl.

He repeated it.

And he knew immediately he’d done the wrong thing.

The punch came so fast that not even his extensive training could warn him. The blunt hit on his jaw tossed his face to the side, and he almost fell back on the ground, gripping to the arm of the armchair behind him. He looked up, breathing heavy, and suddenly his and Sebastian’s breathes were everything that could be heard in the room.

Even the gasps were silenced. 

Every Warbler in the room was staring. 

Hunter caught a glimpse of regret on the green eyes, but Sebastian didn’t move from his defying stance. He had the damn right to do what he’d done. He knew that. 

Hunter straightened slowly and Trent started worriedly.

“Hunte-”

His jaw clicked audibly to the next move.

Hunter moved quick to retaliate but no one expected him to do it the way he did. His hands clasped around Sebastian’s arms and he pulled him in, to crash their lips.

Sebastian’s pulse startled, and he shuffled at first. But Hunter kept on his bruising insistence, and the fire spiked him. Next he was grabbing fistfuls of Hunter’s blazer and shirt, over his chest, and pulling him in ferociously. Feeling a sick pleasure in tousling his perfect attire as much as possible, whilst at the same time letting Hunter’s tongue in.

Hunter didn’t let go of his arms and Sebastian knew there would be marks later. He made him walk backwards and then they were both falling at a suddenly empty couch and Sebastian had an armful of Hunter pressing down on him, head to toes.

It wasn’t gentle.

Their fight was still on the teeth scraping, fingers pulling, tugging, scratching, bruising, tongues pushing. Sebastian was on the bottom, but he didn't just let Hunter guide it, not for a moment. At a point, he grabbed Hunter’s tie and pulled down, holding him in place by it. Making the boy gasp and taking the opportunity to take over his mouth, and push back his tongue, fitting their lips tighter, their mouths deeper. 

By the time they broke apart they were both gasping. They looked around but there was no one else there. Hunter was panting loudly.

“This is better than yelling…” He mumbled, stirred.

The other boy chuckled and smirked.

“You’re a fucking idiot. And you’re right. It  _is_ better than yelling.”

They stared at each other for a moment. Sebastian looked up at Hunter with a raised eyebrow and Hunter gulped down.

“Sebastian…. Look, what I said before-”

Sebastian tugged at his tie again, demanding.

“Shut up and kiss me.” he met their lips and murmured over them. “It’s fine.”

And Hunter did.

Three hours later he was sure that this was definitely, totally better than yelling.

 

 

 


End file.
